Thoughts: Christmas Edition
by Francesca Montag
Summary: If you like my other Thoughts series, you'll like this one. Christmas oriented of course! Centers around the Doctor and Rose.
1. Candles

_We all know what these next couple of weeks means for Doctor Who and David Tennant fans. I have been writing a lot of gloomy and depressing Thoughts so I thought I'd celebrate Christmas with some fluff. Consider it a gift from me to you in celebration of Christmas and the beginning of the end of David's final two shows as the Doctor *sniff*_

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Doctor Who, but I like to borrow them every now and then to fill in the gaps :)_

* * *

Thoughts: Christmas Edition

Candles

The Doctor was busy tinkering with the Tardis one day when he suddenly smelled something burning. His eyes widened and he let go of the sonic screwdriver, causing it to land with a hurtful thump on his nose.

"Ow!" he yelped.

Rubbing at the pain, he slid out from under the console and got to his feet in a flash. He ran toward the smell, his hands digging into his never ending pockets for a fire extinguisher. His trainers were landing hard on the Tardis floor. With each step, he kept thinking of Rose and how he had not yet seen or heard her. He refused to think of the worst.

The Doctor rushed into the library, having since deduced that the smell was coming from in there. Finally finding the extinguisher, he aimed it in front of him, ready to save…

"Doctor! What are you doing!?" she yelled. His hearts began to slow in confusion. Lowering the extinguisher, he finally focused on Rose.

"I…I smelled…smoke…"

He turned to look around them and he saw strings of tinsel hanging everywhere, red and white ribbons strewn this way and that, and a small mountain of gifts wrapped in blue and brown wrapping. There were three stockings hung on the mantle above the crackling fireplace, each with a name: one for Rose, one for himself and even one for the Tardis.

Off to the corner, there was a massively gorgeous tree, decorated in gold and reds. The Doctor walked towards it, entranced by its sheer beauty. Placing the fire extinguisher on the nearby table, he stood in front of the tree, drinking it in. He could feel that his mouth was hanging open, but he couldn't bring himself to do anything about it.

Everything he had seen, worlds and events and people, and this…_this_ was what was amazing him. What this wonderfully simple and fantastic human girl had done was making him react this way.

He spotted a small ornament in a branch closest to him, a replication of the Tardis. His hearts warmed at the detail. He touched it lightly with his fingertips.

Turning to Rose, he saw a bright smile on her face.

He grinned brightly at her in response.

"But…I smelled smoke…"

Rose frowned and then suddenly chuckled, "Oh! That's just the candles, see?"

She walked over to the mantle to show him the white candles she had lit, their soft smoke wafting in the air around them. Their light was flickering on her skin, causing images to dance into his imagination.

The Doctor laughed suddenly at the impossibility and reached for her, embracing her tightly against him. She returned the pressure, her hands firmly against his back.

"Merry Christmas, Doctor," she whispered near his ear. It made him shudder, feeling the chills run along his skin.

"Merry Christmas, Rose," he responded, his smile ringing in every word.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!_


	2. Holiday

Holiday

"Doctor! No, I won't do it!" protested Rose.

"But Rose," whined the Doctor, "you need to! It wouldn't be Christmas or any other holiday without them!"

Rose rolled her eyes and placed her hand on her hip. She stared at her Time Lord's puppy dog eyes and his childish pout. He looked so cute.

But no way was she backing down.

"Rosie, what are you doing to the poor man…err…alien?" yelled Jack from the other room.

The Doctor promptly rolled his eyes while Rose attempted to hide her giggle. "He's trying to make me do something I don't want to do for Christmas!" she smiled mischievously, knowing Jack would have a field day with that remark. The Doctor rolled his eyes once more, waiting for Jack's response.

"Oh Rosie, just make him the banana cookies already!" he yelled.

The Doctor smiled rather smugly as Rose sighed in defeat.

"One batch of banana cookies, coming up."

"Just one?" whined the Doctor, before Rose threw a banana at him.

* * *

_Expect more of these until Christmas Eve (here's hoping I can keep it up!)_


	3. Scrooge

Scrooge

"You don't have to be such a Scrooge about it! Leave it!" yelled Rose, followed by the slamming of her bedroom door. The Doctor's chest rose and fell rapidly as he tried to quiet his angry breathing and the beating of his hearts. Eventually they did calm down and he was faced with how he'd acted.

He turned toward the console when he heard a pair of footsteps. The Doctor turned, hoping to find Rose, but found Mickey instead. He frowned and turned back to the console. Mickey stepped next to him.

"Problem with the misses?" he asked, rather sincerely, much to the Doctor's surprise.

"Something like that," he answered harshly.

"The thing about Rose, is that she forgives rather easily – which is really great. But, us blokes, Doctor, we gotta make sure we earn it anyway. She's just too good."

The Doctor looked at him and smiled half-heartedly.

Mickey patted him once on the back and went back the way he came. Sighing heavily, he began walking down the corridor to Rose's room. He knocked softly on the large door.

He heard her sniffling and a quiet, "Come in."

The Doctor opened the door to see Rose hugging her teddy bear. Guilt ran through his veins at the sight of her, so innocent and visibly hurt by his actions and words.

He sat near her on the bed. "I'm sorry Rose," he whispered to her.

She smiled through her tears, "its okay Doctor."

Remembering what Mickey had said, he continued, "I'm just not used to sharing you Rose. So, when you asked about making Mickey a special dinner….my instinct was to say 'no.' I really am sorry for snapping at you."

Rose nodded, "I'm sorry for calling you a Scrooge."

She hugged the Doctor and he smiled at his wonderful girl. Then, an idea occurred to him.

"How would you like to go see Dickens read _A Christmas Carol_ for the first time?"

Rose detached herself to look at him. "Is it Christmas?" she asked.

"Somewhere it's Christmas," he replied.

They smiled at each other.

"Mickey would love it. We can sit in the back, timelines and all that."

The Doctor grinned at the memory and her care of it, then, he frowned slightly.

"I guess he can come too."

He laughed as Rose proceeded to hit him with her pillow.


	4. Party

Party

The Doctor groaned unhappily. He was sitting on Jackie's couch, surrounded by people of all ages sloshing about, singing carols and dancing with drinks in their hands. Rose had wanted to stop by Jackie's annual Christmas party and the Doctor was unable to deny her as much. He really needed to stop looking at her when she asked him for things. Those Rose Tyler eyes were worse than any enemy. They crumpled his will each time. Amazing that they hadn't turned completely domestic with carpets and doors and *shudder* a mortgage.

To be fair, she did tell him he could skip out for a few hours, but he'd chosen to stay with her instead. All this and he still hadn't seen her yet.

It was while he was trying to remove the sleeping uncle from the top of his coat when he looked up and saw Rose standing in the doorway staring back at him.

He swallowed hard, forgetting his coat altogether. She was wearing a black flippity floppity skirt, black boots (those rough looking ones, sturdy and good for running), a red long sleeved but low-cut shirt and one of the most beautiful smiles he'd ever seen. The outfit accentuated her curves a little too well.

Why did it suddenly get so warm?

"Do I look okay Doctor?" she asked softly, knowing he could hear her amongst the chatter of the people around them.

Instead of answering, he got up from the couch, throwing off the uncle in the process and walked over to her. He stood in front of her and let his hand move to play with strands of her hair. The Doctor heard her swallow hard and he smiled at her response to him.

"You look beautiful," he whispered, the people around them blurred in the background.

"For a human?" she asked, teasingly.

He shook his head gently, his fingertips grazing her ears, causing her to tremble.

"Just beautiful," he repeated - his voice low and with a twinge of something Rose had all but dreamed about.

The words rang with a promise and a memory. And there they remained, breathing each other's breaths, skin lingering on skin and feeling the electricity in the air around them.

Together and content, the way it should be.

* * *

_Note: Flippity floppity skirt = flippy skirt in Doctor Time Lord "language", anyone watch Gilmore Girls? No? Okay, well take my word for it lol_


	5. Frosty

Frosty

Rose looked up at the Doctor from her cuddled position on his chest. His eyes were entirely focused on the cartoon on the TV screen, "Frosty the Snowman." She could see the dancing images of the characters reflected on the lenses of his glasses. He was smiling goofily at the TV, chuckling every now and then.

She smiled. It was heavenly each time the Doctor looked as happy as he did right then.

Suddenly, he looked down at her, startling her in the process. "Hello," he said, grinning that heart-melting grin of his. Rose could feel the blush blossoming on her cheeks. "Hello," she whispered.

His grip around her back tightened a bit as he continued staring down at her. It dissolved her insides feeling his warmth against her.

"Something on my face?" he asked, clearly teasing her.

Rose laughed, "No, of course not. Well, not this time," she chuckled, "just…looking at you."

"Well, I'm flattered Ms. Tyler, but Frosty is so much more interesting. Look at him, there he goes again…" he chuckled looking back at the screen.

Rose continued smiling up at him.

The Doctor looked back down, his laugh trickling out. He had a look in his eyes that made her breathing quicken. "What's so interesting Rose Tyler?" he asked, his voice husky and involuntarily seductive.

She attempted to slow her human heart. "Just…you. I like seeing you happy, Doctor." The blush grew more pronounced on her cheeks.

He smiled broadly, "And I like seeing you happy, Rose."

They sat there, staring at each other, smiling like two very crazily content people. Which they were.

"Merry Christmas Doctor," said Rose, looking back at the screen and cuddling as close as she could to him.

"Merry Christmas, Rose," whispered the Doctor, his hearts beating rapidly at her proximity, the way they always did.

* * *

_Expect some more tomorrow...hopefully lol. Thanks for reading!_


	6. Present

Present

The Doctor walked nervously to Rose's room, her door actually being open for once. They had just spent a fantastic day at the vast Christmas Fair on the planet of Ponsia, a planet that celebrated Christmas throughout the year. They had hot chocolate and walked hand in hand through the snow. The snow was purple, but it had the same effect.

The Doctor knew that he would carry the image of Rose, all bundled up in her black coat, white scarf and magenta gloves, flakes of purple in her hair, in his hearts forever. She had the widest, brightest Rose-smile he had ever seen and a twinkle in her eye. No way was he forgetting any of it.

The Doctor had been having so much fun that he hadn't given her the Christmas present he had gotten her awhile back.

Or was it his nerves?

The present, wrapped in gold paper, was burning a hole in his bottomless pocket. He stood at the entrance of her room with wide nervous eyes. Rose, who had been tidying up (miraculously), turned around.

Upon seeing the Doctor, standing there awkwardly, she smiled her mega-watt smile. "Hi Doctor," she said brightly.

The Doctor could feel the small package in his pocket, amazing since he had lots already in there.

"Hi Rose, um…busy?" _I can always come by later, _he reasoned, trying to back out of the room.

She shook her head, her hair flipping, "Of course not, come in." She sat on her bed, patting the space next to her. The Doctor grinned sheepishly and walked in to sit next to her.

"I…forgot to give you your Christmas present," he explained while retrieving the small gold box. Rose's eyes widened, a slight reddening reaching her cheeks.

"Doctor, I didn't think…I don't have anything for you," she said, unhappily.

The Doctor shook his head, "No need for it Rose, you're all I need."

He froze as soon as his declaration escaped him. He hadn't meant…certainly he had meant it but….he hadn't meant to actually _say _them.

The reddening deepened on Rose's cheeks as she reached for the small box. The Doctor sat, entranced and nervous as she gingerly undid the wrapping. He saw her marvel at the velvet box in her hands. She looked up once more, a sweet smile playing on her lips. Then, looking down again, she popped open the box, the slight creak being the only sound, besides the Doctor's hearts, in the room. The Doctor heard her quiet gasp and his ears burned with pleasure.

She lifted the delicate silver chain up to her eyes, unearthing the silver locket. The Doctor knew she was looking at the intricate swirls and figures that decorated it. Rose focused back on him, "These symbols…they're from Gallifrey." It was a statement, not a question.

He nodded. She didn't need to know beyond that at the moment. And he was finding it hard to swallow, let alone speak.

"It's beautiful, thank you," she whispered.

The Doctor smiled warmly at her. She made to put the necklace on when he rushed to do it for her. She smiled and turned her back to him, lifting her hair in the process. He swallowed harshly (finally), and placed the necklace around her when she spoke softly, "What does it say?"

It was the question that he didn't want to answer.

"Well…it's a token of friendship and…love."

Rose turned back to him, love shining in her own eyes. The Doctor felt his hearts constrict.

_No need for her to know exactly what it says_, he decided, smiling back at her, his fingertips lingering on her shoulder.

* * *

_I thought I wasn't gonna make it! Hope you enjoy them :)_


	7. Christmas Tree

Christmas Tree

Rose was sulking in her room one day.

Oh, but it wasn't just any day, it was Christmas. She was sulking because the Doctor had forgotten the day. Rose knew that Christmas didn't matter in the broadest sense, not when it came to the universe and worlds out there. Not when people needed saving or unfairness was afoot. But, she was a daft human after all.

Rose missed the gleefulness in the air as snow landed on the pavement, the sound of children and adults alike playing and enjoying being together. The hot chocolate and biscuits, holiday cartoons, and her favorite movie, It's a Wonderful Life, on the television.

She hadn't reminded the Doctor. He was just so happy having adventure after adventure. How could she be the one to ruin it? She wouldn't, it was simple as that.

Rose was contemplating sneaking into the kitchen, grabbing some hot chocolate and then sneaking to the library to see if the Tardis could conjure up some holiday movies for her when she heard the Doctor suddenly.

"Rose?"

Sitting up, she responded as cheerful as she could, "Yes, Doctor?"

Smiling smugly, he walked over and sat down near her.

"Why didn't you tell me today is your Christmas?" he asked.

Her mouth opened and no sound came out.

Seeing as she was unable to answer, he continued, "Well, the Tardis was kind enough to remind me. Why didn't you tell me Rose? I know how much you love Christmas." His eyes looked down at her sadly.

Rose looked down at her comforter, unable to meet his eyes, "I didn't want to bother you…there are more important things…"

She felt his fingertips under her chin, pulling her out of her reverie. His eyes held so much. Rose could feel the time, memories, loss and, yes, happiness there. Something else as well, something she couldn't quite place.

"It's important," was all he said.

And with that, he reached for her hand, their fingers intertwining so naturally, and pulled her up. Following him in silence, they finally reached the library, where Rose saw the most amazing sight.

It was the biggest most beautifully decorated Christmas tree Rose had ever seen. It was a mass of green with tangles of blue and white ribbons. There were tiny snowflakes and even a tiny Tardis hanging off one of the branches. The room smelled of pine and the glow of the fireplace flickered, causing the glitter to shine from the ornaments he so wonderfully placed on the gigantic tree.

"Do you like it," he asked, honestly thinking that she might not.

Rose turned to look at him, her fantastic Time Lord. "Of course," she said, her voice breaking.

The Doctor smiled down at her, "Want to get some hot chocolate and watch _It's a Wonderful Life_?"

She smiled, her teeth glistening in the light.

A wonderful life indeed.


	8. Carols

Carols

_I__'ll be home for Christmas,  
You can count on me.  
Please have snow and mistletoe  
And presents on the tree. _

Rose and the Doctor were standing at Rockefeller Center, looking up at the massive tree and hearing the choir sing Christmas carols.

The Doctor looked down at his Rose, her smile brightening the night. What would have happened had he not met this wonderful girl? His hearts would have been as cold as a December night and filled with the deepest sorrow. Sorrow that would have killed him eventually, no desire or purpose left to regenerate.

But as luck and fate…was it fate? He was beginning to believe in such things. As the world would have it, the Doctor had met Rose Tyler and that had made all the difference.

She looked up at him suddenly, her eyes gleaming with mischievous delight. He felt the darkness fall farther and farther away from his soul.

_C__hristmas Eve will find me  
where the love-light gleams.  
I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams. _

Some_one_ or some_thing_ up there liked him. How else could she have happened to him?

He reached for her, holding her tight against him, his Time Lord hearts beating against her strong and solitary one.

_Where the love-light gleams  
I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams._

* * *

_Lyrics are from the Christmas carol "_I'll be Home for Christmas_" :)_


	9. Stockings

Stockings

Rose was hunched over the kitchen table, being very careful to not spill the glue. She was decorating three stockings: a green one for her blue-eyed Doctor, a blue one for the Tardis, and a purple one for herself.

She was just finishing gluing a bit a glitter on the one for herself when she heard him enter the room.

"What's this then?" he asked, rather loudly making Rose jump nevertheless.

"I'm decorating our Christmas stockings," she said, turning her attention to her Doctor's stocking.

He was quiet for a moment before continuing, "You're decorating Christmas stockings?"

"Yu_p_," she said, popping her p.

Rose heard the chair scrape against the floor as he sat down. He was quiet again. As she was concentrating on writing _Doctor _on the white of his stocking, she couldn't quite look up just then.

Once finished, she looked to see his crystal blue eyes on her. Her heart skipped a beat.

"You're decorating a stocking for me?" he asked, incredulous at her actions.

"Yeah."

He smiled slightly, "Why is it green?"

She felt herself flush and shrugged nonchalantly.

"I don't know…it's the color of your favorite jumper." It really was the reason; however, the fact that he had never actually called it his favorite jumper was the problem…

"How do you know it's my favorite jumper?" he asked, his forehead wrinkling in confusion.

Rose sighed, fearing that question. How would he react to the fact that she paid attention to every detail that had to do with him?

"Well, you wear it a lot, you make sure that nothing gets on it or that it doesn't get stretched out and one time when I put it on 'cuz it got mixed up with my things, you almost had a heart attack…attacks."

The Doctor frowned and nodded.

"Who is the blue one for?"

Rose rolled her eyes, "The Tardis." _Duh_.

She saw his reaction before she heard it. The Doctor's eyes widened and then she heard him take a sharp intake of breath.

"What?" she asked. Really, he was giving her the weirdest reactions.

"Nothing, just…you thought of her," he smiled broadly.

She smiled in response, "Of course." The Doctor looked on at her in pride and affection.

Underneath them the Tardis rumbled happily.


	10. Ornaments

Ornaments

The Tardis hummed happily as she felt the presence of her occupants. They were all hanging up ornaments on the large tree she had provided them for this wonderful holiday of friendship, love and faith.

There was Mickey, her Rose's ex-boyfriend demoted to simply best friend. He was laughing at Jackie's comments, hanging a small snowman on one of the branches.

Jackie, Rose's mother, was busy teasing everyone. She was hanging a pink crystal heart on the other side of the tree.

The laughter was escalating as Jack, the newest occupant of the Tardis, proceeded to humor them with yet another coarse story of his past. The Tardis couldn't help but rumble along in the laughter. He was arranging the star at the top of the tree.

And then her absolutely favorite two people in all of creation, her Doctor and his Rose. They were standing at the back of the room, watching their friends and family in their happiness. The Tardis warmed simply feeling the love between them that they were always so protective of. Always hiding it from each other, she never could understand fully why they acted so.

Rose hugged the Doctor tightly around his middle, and his arms reached down around her. They embodied friendship, love and the utmost faith in each other. Always for each other.

Her Time Lord and his Rose, they were the essence of what it was to love.

* * *

_More tomorrow!_


	11. Card

Card

"What are you writing Rose?" asked the Doctor, trying to appear as he didn't care…when he did…very much so.

Rose was busy scribbling away in a card. Without bothering to look up, she mumbled into her chest, "A Christmas card…for Mickey."

The Doctor felt trickles of jealousy seep from his pores. He shrugged it off.

"Oh? I guess it is time for your Christmas," he stated, again, feigning disinterest.

At that, Rose looked up, a hint of hurt in her eyes. The Doctor's hearts tightened and his lips became dry. He licked them, attempting to retain his mask of indifference.

"Weren't we gonna celebrate Christmas, Doctor?" she asked softly, a pleading look in her eyes.

And at that, the Doctor felt his hearts melt for this very special human girl for whom he would do anything for.

Including, and especially, celebrating Christmas.

"Of course, I was just teasing you. Now, go get your coat, it'll be snowing when we get there." He smiled tenderly at his sweet companion.

Her smile having returned to her lips, she got up from the console chair and skipped down the hall to her room.

The Doctor's eyes returned to the console chair after Rose disappeared at the end of the hallway. His eyebrows furrowed with curiosity when he saw another card under Mickey's. Not being one to fight his curiosity, the Doctor checked to see if Rose was returning. When he was sure that she wasn't, he made his way quickly to the chair, picking up the other card and tossing Mickey's to the side for now.

Unlike Mickey's card, this one was homemade. It was made of heavy watercolor paper and on top was a watercolor of the Tardis. It was a simple drawing, but the sight of it warmed his hearts. Opening it up, he saw Rose's bubbly print: _To my Doctor, thank you for the adventures, the hand holding and the running. Because of you, my life has changed for the better. You've made me better. Thank you. Merry Christmas! Love, Rose_

It was a short message, but the words brought moisture to his eyes.

Hearing her footsteps as she made her back to the room, he quickly shoved the card back into place, being as careful as he could be in the process, and jumped off the seat.

"Ready!" Carrying a small bundle of gifts in her arms, Rose stopped by the chair and grabbed the cards, placing them in between the boxes.

The Doctor lowered a level, signaling that they were at the Powell Estate.

"Go ahead, I just need to grab something," he told her.

Rose smiled and made her way out of the Tardis.

The Doctor, still physically shaken from her words, knelt under the console and removed a small gift and card with _Rose _written in his elegant script on top. Placing them in his pockets, he walked down the ramp to the Tardis doors, smiling and humming to himself.


	12. Eggnog

Eggnog

"Come on Rose! Drink some!" yelled the Doctor happily from his slouching position on his favorite blue armchair. He was sloshing eggnog in his tall glass at her.

Oh no, thought Rose.

"Doctor, what is in that eggnog?"

He giggled (_did_ _the Doctor just giggle?_ thought Rose, dubiously), "Rum. Rum rum rumity rum."

Oh boy.

"I think I'll go make you some coffee…" she grabbed the glass from his clutch and made to leave the room, but the Doctor's hand on her arm stopped her. Turning back, she saw that his eyes were red with tiredness and….well, slight drunkenness.

"I didn't mean…to drink so much," he chuckled.

Rose's eyes softened, "I know Doctor, I'm gonna go get you that coffee, okay?"

When he didn't let go of her, she looked back down into his eyes.

"No one takes care of me like you do Rose," he said it matter-of-factly, no doubt in his eyes.

She smiled at him and raised her hand to ruffle his hair.

"I'll go get you that coffee."

But before she left the room, she turned back, "Oh, and Doctor?"

He grumbled something in reply.

Hiding her laughter, she continued, "No one takes care of me like you do too."

Before he could reply, she left, thinking to herself, _I am so taking photos of him for Christmas cards next year. _


	13. Candy

Candy

"Look at what my mum gave us," exclaimed Rose as she sat next to the Doctor on the couch in her mum's flat.

The Doctor turned from the television to look at what Rose had in her hand, a bag of chocolate candies.

"Are you sure they're for me? I don't want to get slapped again," he rubbed his cheek at the memory.

"Oi, I heard that, and I will slap you if I need to!" yelled Jackie from the back bedroom.

The Doctor hunched lower on the couch, as if that would save him from the wrath of Jackie Tyler.

Rose laughed, linking arms with the Doctor and removing a piece of candy from the bag, handing it to him.

The Doctor took it, smiling back at her and let his head fall gently on her shoulder.

"Merry Christmas, Rose."

Rose looked down at his disheveled head and back to Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer on the screen. Smiling contentedly, she whispered, "Merry Christmas, Doctor."


	14. Lights

Lights

_Where is that human, _thought the Doctor as he walked down the hall to the console room. His heavy boots were thumping loudly on floor as he did so.

When he finally did reach the room, he stopped suddenly and stood in awe at the sight before him. Rose was reaching up, draping a string of Christmas lights from one of the standing pieces of coral when she turned back and saw him.

"It was supposed to be a surprise," she said quickly, making her way down the step ladder. "What do you think?"

The Doctor looked around his ship, his precious and only home. It was covered in twinkling lights of many colors. It resembled the night sky on so many planets, the sparkling stars winking at him each time.

He had never thought too much of Christmas, at least not until he met one Rose Tyler.

"It's…fantastic," there were no other words to express the warmth that filled his hearts.

Rose blushed profusely. She turned to pick up the ladder and was about to walk past the Doctor to return it to its hiding place when the Doctor's voice stopped her.

"Why…why did you do this?" he wasn't angry, he was trying to understand the gesture.

She looked up to him. His crystal blue eyes were staring so intently at her that she thought her heart could stop if she stared into them for too long.

"I don't know when the last time you celebrated Christmas was…I wanted our first one together to be special," she felt the words were silly once they had spilled out between them. Rose looked down at her hands, willing them to stop trembling.

The Doctor reached for her and embraced her tightly. The ladder clanged as it hit the grating.

Rose hugged the Doctor, his leather jacket smelling of his warmth and of something else. Something else entirely.

The Doctor buried himself in her hair and neck, feeling her delicate frame underneath his grasp.

"Thank you," he whispered in her ear.

Rose smiled, clutching him tighter and enjoying the shiver that ran throughout her body.


	15. Wrapping

Wrapping

Jack was busy wrapping Rose's gift when the Doctor barged into his room on the Tardis.

"Jack, what do you think this is?" he held up something that looked like a large screw, but had wires attached at the end.

Surprised at being asked anything in a cordial manner from the Doctor, he felt his tongue grow two sizes too big, but managed to express his confusion in the matter in the form of a shrug.

The Doctor nodded and was on his way out when he finally took notice of what Jack was doing.

"What's that then?" he asked, pointing at the small box.

Jack smiled, "It's Rosie's Christmas gift."

The Doctor paled. "Gift?"

He couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Please tell me you got her a Christmas gift Doctor…its tomorrow!"

The Doctor sat on Jack's bed (oh, the images that went through his head!), the item in his hand long since forgotten.

"I…I couldn't find anything good enough and I kept putting it off…"

He sighed and looked down at Jack's gift.

"What did _you_ get her?" he asked, a bit snarky.

Jack smiled smugly, "A ring."

He saw as the Doctor's eyes practically bulged out of his head.

Before he could have a chance to blow up, Jack laughed, "Whoa Doctor, it's a _friendship_ ring, okay? It's this Celtic knot thing that I found on Earth when we were visiting last."

Jack saw as the Doctor exhaled the breath he probably didn't know he was holding.

The Doctor stood up, ready to make his exit, mumbling something about making a pit stop.

"I know what you _could_ give her," stated Jack, letting the sentence trail suggestively as he wiggled his eyebrows at him.

All Jack saw was the screw-thing heading for his forehead as the Doctor left the room.


	16. Santa

Santa

"He is _not_ real, Doctor," grumbled Rose as she took out the last batch of banana-chocolate chip cookies from the Tardis oven.

The Doctor stopped tinkering with the broken toaster and looked up at Rose with wide disbelieving eyes.

"You can't honestly believe that Rose."

She looked at him and simply shrugged her shoulders.

"Of course Santa Claus exists," he shouted, waving his sonic screwdriver in the air, "I've met him. I even helped him deliver some gifts one year, nice chap."

He returned his attention to the toaster.

Rose started at him incredulously.

Then, out of the silence, she heard it…

Bells ringing in the distance, and were those…

"Ah, good, he won't need my help this year," he said without looking up, but with a mischievous smile on his lips.

Rose's jaw dropped as she fell onto the nearest chair.

The Doctor looked up, his smile having grown wider since he saw Rose's awe-struck face.

"What?" he asked merrily, his toothy grin shining at her.

Rose laughed suddenly, "You're mad."

"Yu_p_," he said, popping his p and went back to his tinkering.


	17. Elves

Elves

"I can't believe I let her do this," whined Mickey.

Jack stood in front of the mirror admiring his legs in the green tights, "I don't know, I like this look…'elf chic' we should call it. Besides we're only dressing like elves for that charity thing Jackie wants us to do."

He sat down on the couch next to Mickey, putting on his pointy elf shoes.

"Yea', I guess that's alright."

Jack patted his back harshly, "Course it is Mick, but how did the Doctor get to be Santa? He's so grumpy and lean and…tall." Mickey shrugged his shoulders as the Doctor walked in, sulking in his red suit, black boots and thumping childishly on the floor, white beard hanging off his neck.

He crossed his arms, "How did they get me to do this?"

Jack smiled and said, "Rose asked you to," and then proceeded to blink his eyes at the Doctor in flirty imitation.

The Doctor narrowed his eyes at him, "Shut it."

Before Jack could continue, they heard the clicking of boot heels behind them. All three turned and then proceeded to drool when their eyes landed on Rose, or shall we say…_Mrs_. Claus.

Dressed in a red, and _short_, velvet dress cinched at the waist with a wide black belt, black fishnets and tall black boots, her hair in ringlets around her face smelling like gingerbread and peppermint, she looked down and then up at them in confusion, "What?"

The Doctor made a strange noise at the back of his throat and Mickey continued drooling. Only Jack, who was smiling flirtatiously, spoke up, "I don't remember Mrs. Claus looking like _that_."

Rose smiled, "Yeah well, gotta change with the times, yeah?" She grabbed a coat and a bag of gifts by the door and headed out.

The Doctor followed silently, his eyes slightly unfocused.

Jack looked at Mickey (who was still drooling) and then back at the door that his friends had just left through.

"Lucky man," he chuckled, as he put on his elf hat and got off the couch, dragging Mickey with him.


	18. Sled

Sled

Rose giggled excitedly as she guided the sled down the hill. The Doctor looked on at her and chuckled, his brown coat swaying in the winter air.

"Come on Doctor!" she yelled, once she was at the bottom, "you give it a try!" she stepped off to the side, offering it to him. He shook his head, "No, you go ahead."

Rose picked up the sled and placed one hand on her hip.

"Doctor," she said, her eyes happily pleading with him.

He continued shaking his head and smiled.

Rose sighed, "How about we go down the hill together?" her tongue was pressing against her teeth, a half smile teasing him.

His hearts stuttered and he felt a warm rush throughout his body. Blushing slightly (it was the cold…really!), he nodded, "Alright."

She smiled and took him by the hand. Together, they treaded up the hill.

Once at the top, Rose sat on the sled, making room for the Doctor. He cleared his throat and sat himself behind Rose. She was snug in between his legs. His hearts did a flip flop at her proximity.

He slid his arms around her waist, to hold on to, of course. He heard her take a deep breath.

"Ready?" she whispered. He nuzzled his face in her hair and tightened his grip on her. "Yeah," he mumbled.

With a push, they slid down, their laughter and shrieks ringing out, breaking the winter silence.


	19. Fruitcake

Fruitcake

"What do we do with this," asked Rose, lifting a fruitcake, still in its wrapping, from a box on the kitchen table. The Doctor put down his cup of tea, grinned and said, "Give it to your mother?"

Chuckling, he ducked his head as said fruitcake was hurled his way.


	20. Mistletoe

Mistletoe

The Doctor was looking at the console screen, trying to decide where to take Rose next. Suddenly, he heard a rumble throughout the Tardis and felt a strong heat overwhelm his ship. It happened so quickly and was so thick around him that he shook off his leather jacket and placed it on the railing next to him.

"Doctor, what was that noise?"

He turned around to see his young companion under the archway, her brow fixed in a confused expression.

"I don't know, it just…happened," he said, rather confused as well. It was so odd to not know the answer to a question.

Rose leaned against the wall.

"Doesn't feel like Christmas, does it."

It was more of a statement than a question.

"Oh, it's Christmas, Rose. Of course it is," he heard his voice sound so uncharacteristically low and husky. Things like Christmas wouldn't have mattered much to him before…since the War that is…but since meeting Rose, she showed him how to live again. How to feel.

She smiled at him, that smile that made his hands tremble and his hearts race. "But it's not even cold."

He slowly walked over to her. The Doctor felt unusually bare in his green jumper without his jacket. His shield was down, but hadn't it been down since he met her?

"It doesn't need to be cold to be Christmas," he explained, "Christmas is about friendship, family and caring…it's about candy canes and a jolly fat man who rides a sleigh." He smiled down at her. His hand itched, he wanted to touch her. But he didn't.

Rose reached out to him, placing her hands on his arms. "Don't forget, it's also about the stars and the planets, smiles and hand holding and a Tardis decorated in lights and tinsel." Her tongue pushed against her teeth, mesmerizing the Doctor.

The Tardis rumbled once more, shaking the walls suddenly.

Rose gripped the Doctor a little tighter, idly enjoying the feeling of her hands on his jumper and not the usual heavy jacket.

"What was that?" she whispered.

The Doctor, quite unable to move from where Rose was gripping him so, looked around. After scanning the room, he finally looked up above them and chuckled.

"What?" asked Rose and followed his line of sight above them.

There, right above and between them, was a simple and beautiful strand of mistletoe.

"Rose, if you wanted to see my moves, you just had to ask," chuckled the Doctor, teasing her.

Rose felt the blood rush to her cheeks, "It wasn't me Doctor."

The Doctor frowned slightly, but didn't move.

"The Tardis is getting cheeky apparently."

Believing that the fervor of the moment had left for the moment, he made to leave back to the console area to check on his ship. But then he felt Rose's grip tighten through his jumper. He turned back to her, a million questions in his crystal blue eyes.

Rose couldn't stand the intensity and questioning and she looked down, refusing to back down but still too nervous to confront it head on.

"Rose?" his voice was thick with something that Rose had only dreamed of. At least, she thought it was. Maybe she was imagining things.

"Well," her voice was shaky, "it is tradition, Doctor." She was afraid to look up at him, afraid that he'd reject her, terrified that he'd regret ever picking her up in the first place.

She felt his fingertips under her chin, pulling her up to meet his eyes.

The Doctor didn't say a word, but his eyes spoke volumes. Rose felt she was dreaming, but none of her dreams had ever felt this real.

He inched closer to her and while she remained frozen in fear…fear that all of a sudden, he'd pull back and ask her to forget this.

She couldn't forget this.

Finally, she felt the warmth of his lips on hers and melted. His lips touched hers so softly – it was a caress. The kiss was a prayer on their lips. They moved sweetly and achingly slow in the most natural way. It felt as if they had always been doing this…like it _should_ have always been this way.

Rose felt the Doctor's hands circle around her waist, crushing her gently to him. Her hands found their way from his arms to the back of his neck, keeping his lips just where they ought to be.

Much too soon, their lips parted, but their faces remained close.

"Merry Christmas, Doctor?" her simple wish turned into a silent question, a pleading of sorts.

The Doctor smiled. A smile meant only for this one very extraordinary human girl. He dipped his head slightly to reach her lips. This kiss was different. It was fire and stars bursting and explosions.

Fireworks.

They separated once more. Rose attempted to catch her breath, but there was no hope in slowing down her heart.

"Merry Christmas Rose," three words, but in between them the answers to so many questions.

She smiled, more confidently now, and reached for his lips.

The Tardis vibrated with happiness.

* * *

_Okay, so I didn't make it on time for Christmas Eve, so consider this a Christmas present! _

_Don't tear up too badly during the Tenth Doctor's next to last episode._

_Who am I kidding? I'll be bawling. _

_MERRY CHRISTMAS!!_


End file.
